<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Eyes by FlamingFlyingV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884999">In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV'>FlamingFlyingV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Sexual Themes, no beta we die like King Fenris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why dwell on a memory and would-haves when their subject was there holding me so closely?</p><p>(Andromedatober Day 7: Scar)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were so warm against me. My skin felt like it was on fire wherever he touched. Alight as they ran over my arms as he guided me to the bed, enveloping me further as he removed my tank top. The garment joined wherever the hell my white leather jacket and his vest wound up. It was getting harder to breathe with every moment that passed as we kissed.</p><p>I could barely remember why we ended up this way. Shooting lesson teasing taken too far? Neither of us being able to sleep again? None of that mattered at the moment to me. Just the feeling of his body against mine. It was fantastic. And I wanted more.</p><p>As I reached the fourth button of his shirt, a slightly shaking hand covered mine. "Are you sure? I don't paint quite as pretty a picture as you." June tried to quip, but still came out as both nervous and self deprecating.</p><p>I wanted to tell him how wrong he was. How my thoughts would sometimes wander to the sight of him that day I walked in on him accidentally. Always regretting turning away out of shyness and giving him the wrong idea. Then turning to what I would have done. What I wanted to do. How I wanted to touch him. How I wished he would touch me in return. Those nights were always a bit more restless than normal for me.</p><p>Why dwell on a memory and would-haves when their subject was there holding me so closely?</p><p>“I meant it. It might have been a slip of the tongue, but I really meant it.” I confessed, threading my fingers through his. There was no reason to lie to him, and looking into those grey eyes, my heart feeling like it was going to burst from my chest, I realized I never wanted to. “You’re beautiful. I’ve never seen you as anything else.”</p><p>His lips met mine once again almost desperately. Breathing, no, growling my name as my fingers resumed their task. Finally pulling his shirt away from his shoulders, I hummed in approval as I ran my hands over his now bare chest. As my thumb skimmed across the smooth skin of one of the numerous scars, one of my previous fantasies came to mind.</p><p>“June?”</p><p>He hummed in question against the column of my neck. His hips rolled against me, causing me to nearly abandon my idea all together in favor of whatever it was he had in mind.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve wanted to do. Can you lie back?” my hand lightly pushing against his bare chest.</p><p>June chuckled as if he had something to comment, but instead took my hand in his and did as I requested, pulling me along with him into his lap. His gaze never leaving mine. Looking at me as if I was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>A more selfish part of me desperately hoped so.</p><p>The hand that wasn’t holding mine left my hip to graze up my side, rough fingers brushing against the edge of my bra, the sensation sending a shudder through me. “Just look at you.” he breathed so softly I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to hear.</p><p>Bringing his hand to my cheek, I finally asked. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“I thought that’s what we’ve been doing, beautiful?” he replied softly, not mocking whatsoever. “But I’m all yours.”</p><p>I brought his forearm to my lips, feeling the cold metal of his bracelets against my cheek as I softly kissed one of the long pale lines that marred them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... we're all thinking it, right?</p><p>I miiiiiiiight continue when I'm feeling a bit more confident in my writing</p><p>Thanks again for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>